The Lives We Lead
by TrunksGlide
Summary: When a ship goes down and two people are forced to survive together, what will happen? AU TP slightly OC
1. The HMS Victory

Waz up?! How's it going people? Well, after a year of kinda sorta forgetting about my other fic, Royalty, I decided that I was going to create another one. I'll finish the other some time or something. So, ok here's the overview -

Trunks - Age: 20 Trunks is the son of Captain Vegeta. Born and raised at sea Trunks doesn't hang out on the mainland too often. His father has already willed Trunks to inherit the ship he captains, Victory. Of course Trunks is thrilled at the idea. But Trunks longs for more adventure than the two week trips back and forth from Negrath and the New World. He wants to see the rest of the world, sail the seventeen seas. 

Vegeta - Age: Old Captain Vegeta is the cold hearted, selfish man who captains the Victory. He is in very good favor with the King of Negrath, Piccolo. Even though he has already planned to leave the Victory to his only son, Trunks, Vegeta wants to sink the boat after his last voyage and have Trunks work/live at the castle so he can carry on the Vegetian line with someone of royalty.

Gohan - Age: Unimportant Lord Son Gohan is the lord of one of the largest castles on the mainland, but the king has asked him to go to the New World and begins a new life and a new village in the name of Negrath. Being good friends to the King himself, the King and Gohan have planned that Gohans' daughter, Pan, should be married to the Crown Prince, Louis, and they will rule the kingdom of the New World. 

Videl - Age: Younger than Gohan. Lady Son Videl has been married to Lord Gohan for many years and has produced him with his only child and heir. She has supported him in everything he does, but when he proposes the idea of marriage to the Crown Prince, Videl readily disagrees. Protesting that they will never love each other and that Pan should marry for love, Videl loses the battle and is forced to give in to his will.

Pan - Age: 17 Daughter of the Lord Gohan and Lady Videl. She is outspoken, opinionated, sporty and very independent. She despises her father for promising her to the Prince, whom she (of course) hates. Her mother on the other hand, who tried to help her, she has a very carring relationship with. Pan longs for a change in the long dresses and courts. She wants to be free to make her own choices and not have servants to do her every bidding. She hates to feel useless.

Piccolo - Age: 50 King of Negrath. He is a kind, gentle king whose reign has been one of the most prosperous, peaceful times in the history of their kingdom. He has a small mind for politics and plays it well. He also has a mind out for his two sons, Louis and Geoff. 

Louis - Age: 19 The Corwn Prince of Negrath, Louis is a spoiled man who is also a coward. Never one to fight in a battle, Louis was the one with the mind for the battle plans. He is also a man for women, taking each and every girl in the castle to his bed. He is mezmorized by Pan though. He knows she hates him and doesn't seem to mind.

Geoff - Age: 17 The Prince of Negrath, second in line for the throne. Geoff is a calmer man than Louis, unlike his brother he has befriended Pan and is also quite in love with her. He, knowing Pan doesn't love him or his brother, tries to help her get out of the way of marrying Louis. He was the one who proposed the idea that the Crown Prince should be the new ruler of the New World, little to his knowledge the King had already made the deal with Gohan.

Story Summary - Time Period: 1700's The magnificent ship, Victory, sails in all its' glory to take a noble family to the New World. When a great storm comes up and wrecks the ship, two people find themselves fighting for their lives… together. When they are stranded on an island for who knows how long, who knows what could happen? Will they find the strength they need through each other? Or will one of them become lunch for the other?

[AN - ] = Authors' Note, my mindless interrupting

-this- = Thoughts to oneself

"This" = Speaking

--------------------------------------

The Lives We Lead - Chapter 1 - The HMS Victory

When the Sons arrived at the docks, Pan was in awe. Having never seen a ship this close before, she was stricken by how big they really were. The HMS Victory stood in all its glory, tall masts with its' sails flapping in the wind, the uniformed crew all working to brings the Son family cargo aboard and there, at the tallest mast above the eagles nest, proudly flapping in the wind was the flag of Nagrath. 

On request from the King, the Son family was on a journey to settle down in the New World. Lord Gohan, his wife Lady Videl, and their only daughter, Pan were to create a new community and claim a part of the New World in Negraths' name. It would only be a two week journey to get there, already Pan couldn't wait to see what this new land would look like, smell like and all those other new sensations it would bring to her.

"Come on Pan," Gohan had turned to see his daughter still staring at the large ship as his wife and him had already began to board, "We'll have someone give us a grand tour of the ship when we get aboard, now hurry."

Pan raced… well, she is wearing a dress so… walked quickly to catch up with her parents. As she slowed to fall in behind them she looked up to catch the first sight on the deck. She surveyed the men working to get the rops back onto the boat and one in particular caught her eye. -He has purple hair!!- She thought to herself - how strange-. But what she noticed, besides his oddly purple hair, was his other looks. He had the same uniform as everyone else, but his was open and he wore another white shirt under it. His tall frame was adorned with muscles. Pan found herself starring at him while she followed her parents. She watched as he arose from his crouching position to tie the ropes and then as his hand wiped the sweat from his brow.

Just then, Trunks stood and looked up to the ramp, only to meet a pair of brown, almost black eyes framed by raven black hair. The eyes belonged to a young girl, following what he assumed to be her parents, onto the ship. She blushed and looked away as soon as she saw that he was looking back at her. He watched as she stepped onto the deck to meet the Captain, his father.

Even though this family was of noble birth, Vegeta chose to treat them as any other passengers. He greeted them with a nod of his head and a scowl on his face. The arrogance of Vegeta was everywhere evident, he didn't care if these people were highen him, this was his ship, his rules.

"Captain Vegeta," Gohan acknowledge him and put his hand out in a friendly geusture. Vegeta didn't make a move to shake Gohans' outstretched hand. 

"Lord Gohan, as this is your first time to sea, Dec and Trunks will tend to what you need. Dec will show you to your quarters, I'm sure you'll be pleased," Vegeta took his leave and strode off to the wheel at the front of the ship.

"You'll have to excuse my Captain, M'Lord. He doesn't take lightly to people," a tall man had now taken the spot where Vegeta had just occupied, "It's nothing to be taken personal. I'm Dec, first mate of the Victory, I'll show you your chambers.

"Your Captain should learn his place," Gohan spoke slowly and then smiled, "But it's nice to meet you Dec, lead on."

The Sons followed Dec to the back of the boat, there were two doors with stairwells on either side leading to the top deck. Through the doors, Pan found herself looking into what appeared to be the great room. On either side of the room were two doors which she assumed led to the other rooms and bathrooms. She walked over to the door on the immediate right and walked out. It was a balcony hidden under the stairwell. She looked over the edge and saw the endless sea of water and a few other ships at sea.

Walking back in, Pan took note that the room was nicely furnished, not just nice, it was very lavious. With crystal chandeliers [AN - I just really slaughtered that word….] and magnificent pictures and candles everywhere. But the question was how a ship could be so… cozy. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Her father came out of the room across from her and opened the door. There stood the purple-haired man. He gracefully bowed and introduced himself.

"M'Lord Gohan, I am Trunks, I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the ship," His eyes left the figure of Gohan for a split second to catch a glimpse of Pan and then return to Gohan.

"My wife and I are settling in," Gohan replied and then looked to Pan, "Would you like to go Pan?"

"Uh…," Wandering around with a strange handsome man…. "Sure, I'd love to father."

"Very well then. Trunks, this is my daughter, Pan," Gohan ushered her to his side.

"M'Lady," Trunks took Pans' hand and kissed it gently, then stood strait. Pan nodded her head gratefully, she hated all these formalities.

Trunks held the door opened and let Pan pass him before he fell in behind her. He then took the lead and set a leisurely pace and led her to the stariwell which she had just stood under.

"This is the way to the back of the boat. It's a great view," He allowed her to go ahead of him and then followed.

Well there you have it, the first installment. Give me feedback (please) on this short part and tomorrow I will have the next chapter. Thanks!


	2. To Sea

Yeah uh… about getting this story up the next day… oops? I had a crap load of homework and I'm working on a new layout for my site, I really didn't feel like typing it all out. But, I decided that I should, so here it is, chapter 2.

The Lives We Lead - Chapter 2 - To Sea

Trunks led Pan up to the top decks. When she took the last step, she immediately ran to the side of the boat. Fearing that she might be seasick or something (Reminder, they haven't left port yet!) he ran over to her side to see if she was ok. When he got there he saw she was waving to all the people below. He laughed at his own thoughts of her being seasick.

"Enjoying yourself, M'lady," He asked with a laugh, "This must be your first time out to sea."

"Wow.. Glad you could tell," Pan replied sarcastically turning to him, "So what's all this… junk?"

Trunks looked to where her hand had pointed, strewn about were ropes, extra sail fitting and even a pair of boots. 

"Also," She added, "Why are there no men up here?"

"Well, to the reason there is junk lying everywhere is because no one has picked it up yet and this just seems like a good place to put it," He actually didn't know why, but that sounded good enough, " The reason there are no people up here is because this is a reserved deck for the captain."

"So then what makes you so special," She asked him, "You certainly are not the captain."

"You're right," He said mater of factly, "But I am the captains son and heir."

This statement took Pan by surprise, that man had a son? They were nothing alike! Of course, she hadn't spent much time with either of them, but still, Trunks was more civil than the captain. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ship suddenly making a start. She watched over the rail again to see the dock slowly moving further and further away.

"Shouldn't you be down there," She asked, once more turning to Trunks, "I mean, shouldn't you help?"

"Tired of my company already, m'lady?" Trunks asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, not yet anyway," She stated with a smirk, "And another thing, don't call me m'lady or whatever, when it's just you and me. I hate that. I am a human you know."

"A high ranking one though. Therefore your title insists that you be called m'lady or ma'm," Trunks defended.

"Yes, well, as a high ranking person I demand that you don't call me that," She turned to see the dock fading away, "Pan will do just fine."

"Alright, Pan, would you like to see the rest of the ship?"

"No, actually," She turned back to him, "I'd like to stay right here and learn more about you."

"Me? What would you know about me," Trunks asked, astonished that she would be so formal, but it was better than him calling her m'lady.

"Why is your hair purple," She laughed, and then covered her mouth quickly, "I didn't mean that."

"It's quite alright," Trunks was smirking, "I don't know, I'm just…. abnormal I guess."

"You seem normal to me," Pan was still looking at the fading docks, "How old are you?"

"I'm 20 years. And yourself?"

"You never ask a lady her age," She turned to Trunks again, "But I am 17 years."

"TRUNKS!!!!" A voice shouted from the lower decks.

Trunks went to the stairwell and the voice shouted again.

"THE CAPTAIN WOULD SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!!"

Trunks nodded his head at the unnecessary screaming and came back to Pan.

"I have to go talk to my father," Trunks took her hand unconsciously, "Would you like me to give you the rest of the tour later tonight? In the moonlight or what have you?"

"That would be very nice," Pan was a little surprised that he had her hands in his, "I'll hold you to that. After dinner."

"Whatever M'lady desires," He took her hands and kissed them, then went to the stairs and disappeared in to the lower deck.

Pan stood for a few moments, looking at the stairwell where trunks had just been. He was very charming and it didn't help that he was handsome. Pan sighed, once again she turned and looked oer the rail, now seeing only water and a few ships. The closet ship to them was behind them, it was a large warship. Twice the size of the one she now stood on. The only reason she thought it to be a warship was because it had cannons coming out the side. Suddenly, a hand came gently down on her shoulder. Pan turned to face the person.

"Father," she breathed, "You frightened me."

"It's going to be a great journey," he ignored her comment, "Your first sea journey. Our first journey. Then we'll get to the new world, and start a new life. It will be something to remember."

He kissed her forehead and walked away. Pan was both surprised and curious. Why would he even bother coming up here if he wasn't going to spend any time or anything with her? What was the point? Although he had never been one for family talks, Gohan had never made an attempt to be comfortable around his daughter. He had made it clear when she was younger that he had wished her to be a boy, but now seventeen years later, there was no other child and Pan was the only heir to one of the largest estates in all the land. She got over this little obsession for her father wanting her to be a boy. Her mother on the other hand, treated her just like any other mother would. To her, Pan had no father, she just had a father figure.

Trunks -----------------------

Trunks had walked to his fathers chambers only to be asked to wait outside for a few moments, which had turned into many minutes. All the while he looked to the upper deck to see Pan. He watched as she looked out to sea, then as her father came and now, as she walked down the ramp to return to her chambers. She looked up, Trunks wasn't sure if she could she him, so he smiled anyway. She smiled back and nodded her head. Then disappeared into her chambers. Trunks sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

Finally the door swung open. Trunks took a step inside. The only light came from the setting sun in the window to his left. 

"Captain?" trunks asked to no one.

"Trunks," Vegeta showed himself. He was a rather short man, but his image was still intimidating, "At dinner you will sit next to those people. I can't stand them."

"Captain," Trunks was going to protest but got a sharp look from Vegeta.

"Yes, it is my duty, but you will do it."

"Yes, Captain."

Vegeta waved his hand and Trunks turned to leave. Shutting the doors behind him he let out a sigh. Long journey, starting with a long night. He climbed the stairwell to his chambers. Stepping inside, he lit a few candles for light and started going through his chests. He never unpacked them. He always had them packed in case they had to get off the ship or something or another. He finally found what he was looking for. His dress coat. 

After Trunks had dressed he looked himself in the mirror. His white sailor pants were dirty but clean all at the same time. His white over shirt was matching and his black undershirt was as clean as they come. He nodded to himself and walked out of his chambers to the below deck kitchen. 

Making sure that dinner was ready, Trunks then walked to the Sons' chambers on the other side of the boat. Knocking twice, he stepped back and waited for an answer. None came. He waited a few more moments, then knocked again. This time he heard feet. The door opened to an angry Gohan. His face shifted into a thoughtful look.

"It must be dnner time," He halfway asked.

"Yes, M'lord. I was here to accompany you," Trunks shifted feet.

"Well, come in," Gohan moved and Trunks took a step inside. 

"Videl! Dinner!" Gohan shouted into the other room, "Trunks, is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, Trunks, would you be so kind to escort my daughter to dinner. She wasn't feeling well earlier and she isn't dressed yet."

"uh… sure" Trunks stammered, "Do you know the way to the dinning hall?"

"We'll figure it out, thanks."

With that, Gohan walked out the door followed by Videl at his arm, walking towards the kitchen. Trunks noticed as they stopped and asked one of the cleaning crew directions. They then disappeared below decks.

"I'm sorry my father made you wait for me."

Trunks spun to the voice. Pan stood with a deep blue dress on. It matched her curves and brought out her features. Trunks couldn't find the words he was looking for.

"Is there a problem, Trunks?"

"No.. .n..o.. problem. You, uh, you look great," mentally slapping himself for sounding like an idiot.

"Well, thank you," Pan blushed slightly, "You're looking dashing in that uniform."

"Thank you as well," Trunks smirked and held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Pan took his arm and let him escort her to the dinning room. Looking into the room she saw black uniforms, just like the one Trunks was wearing, except black. At the head of the table was the captain. Trunks lead her to her seat, pulling out and pushing in her chair for her and then took his seat beside her and across from her parents.

The conversation at dinner was mostly about what Gohan was going to do to the his new village he had been ordered to make. The high officers (the other people in the room) all listened attentively, but Trunks was bored with the talk. He didn't like the idea of living on land. He had been born and raised at sea, only stepping off the ship when they needed supplies.

Pan nugged his knee. He looked at her. She smirked and leaned towards his ear.

"Are you as bored as I am," she whispered, her breathe tickling his ear.

"Probally more so," Trunks whispered back.

"Let's get out of here," she put her napkin on the table and said that she wasn't feeling well and Trunks was going to escort her back to her rooms, no one noticed really, except for Vegeta.

Pan took Trunks arm once more as he led her to the decks above. When they came out, it was very dark and the stars lit the sky. Trunks led her up to the top decks for the second time that day. She looked out into the sea and he sat against a wall.

"Why was your father angry earlier," Trunks asked, knowing it wasn't his place. 

Pan whirled at the question. What was he asking that for? He had no reason. 

"I'm not sure," she lied. It hurt to much to talk about.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's not my place anyways," Trunks looked up at her only to catch her eyes in an intense stare. 

"You wouldn't understand."

"I can try. Or I could just be here to listen," Trunks shrugged his shoulders. Pan stood there for a moment, not sure as what to do and then she slowly sat next to him.

"My father is marrying me to the Crown Prince. He's coming to the New World in a few weeks and we are to be married in three months," Pan stated and looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

"But he's the Crown Prince," Trunks said, "Shouldn't you want to marry him?"

"I don't want a kingdom ruled by a moron. He's in love with me and I hate him," Pan whipped the tears from her eyes, still not looking up, "It isn't even that, it's the act that my father has an arranged marriage for me."

"Maybe it won't happen," he said, her head came up to meet his eyes, curious, "Life has a different plan for all of us, maybe it won't happen."

"I wish it were that simple."

They didn't say anymore on the topic. Soon it started to grow cold and Pan shivered. Trunks, noticing this, took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. Then, hesitantly, put his arm around her. To his relief, she set her head against his own shoulder. They sat there, just like that. Until they heard the ear piercing noise and saw the flames leap into the sky.

Uh oh…. Cliff hanger…. Maharaja. It'll be great, don't worry. Anyways, this time, I promise the next chapter will be out tomorrow. I already have it typed and everything. So you won't have to wait that long. Arighty. Review, be kind. Laterz


	3. Helpless

Alright, here is the third chapter. I hope SOMEONE is enjoying this, considering I've only gotten one review (thank you Pan-Son-Forever, even if you did call me mean). But anyways, here you go.

The Lives We Lead - Chapter 3 - Helpless

Trunks was the first to his feet. Pan quickly (she's still wearing a dress, so as quickly as she could) followed suit. The whole back end of the ship and just burst into flames. The entire deck was blown apart, what was left was now on fire. This also meant that the captains quarters and the kitchen were gone…. Along with everyone in them.

Trunks swallowed hard. Not regaining his senses quite yet. Pan had her hand over her mouth, not thinking of the fact that her parents were more than likely dead or burning to death. Suddenly, realization hit Trunks. He grabbed Pans' hand and raced down the stairwell. Running into her quarters he turned to her, she was still in shock.

"Pan, listen to me," He searched her eyes frantically, "I need you to get your clothes in your chest, just throw them in."

She absent mindedly nodded her head. Trunks gave a her a little push towards her room and she went about getting all her clothes as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Trunks was going through Gohans clothes and throwing them into a smaller chest. He finished quickly, picked up the chest and threw it out the door. Pan walked out trying to drag the chest behind her. Trunks raced over and picked up the chest with ease. He then went outside and put it one of two lifeboats still intact. He grabbed his trunks and put it in as well. 

Another explosion rocked the ship [AN or boat… but that was a song…] sending the lifeboat crashing down to the water. Trunks swore under his breath. Making sure Pan was still behind him, he started on the other boat, slowly getting it over the side so he could lower it.

"Pan," Trunks held out his hand to her, "Come on, get in the boat."

Just then, realization struck Pan. She had just lost her family, everything she ever had was gone from her. She sank to her knees, holding back tears. Trunks had reached his hand out to her, but she didn't hear what he was saying. She just sat there, thoughts rushing through her mind. Then she felt strong arms lift her into the air. She looked to see Trunks looking down at her. His eyes filled with anger, grief and determination. He gently lifted her into the boat and then he lowered it. But he didn't get in the boat. Pan was shocked, scared, a million emotions at once.

"Trunks," she yelled up to him, "Trunks! What are you doing?!"

She felt the boat jerk as it hit the water. Then the rope came down, landing in front of her. She looked up to the ship, Trunks was standing on the side of rail looking behind him. Then as he turned back to the water, he dove in. -He must be crazy!- Pan thought to herself, as she tried to find the oar. She stood up and walked halfway to the other end of the boat where the oars were set when she felt a tug at her ankle. She turned only to loose her balance. Pan suddenly found her self falling… into the water. She tried to scream but the cold water covered her in an instance. 

Trunks swam to the boat with their chests in it, after tying a rope to it, he pulled it over to the other boat and tied it to that one. Reaching up on the side to try and pulled himself up, he noticed Pan wasn't there, frantic he called out to her.

"Pan," he shouted, the water was getting too cold for him. He heard a splash and sputter from the other side of the boat, "Pan!"

"Trunks, help," came the reply from the other side.

He let go of the side of the boat and swam around to the other side. Pans' leg was caught in a rope and while her leg was still in the boat. Grabbing one side of the boat, Trunks helped Pan get a grip on his neck then he tried to untangle her foot. She was shivering violently, which made it harder on him. Finally, he got her foot out and she fell onto him.

"You have to get in the boat," He lifted her shivering face up, "You're freezing."

"It's just," she sputtered out, "A little cold."

He smirked at her sarcasm and did his best to help push her up into the boat. He then pulled himself up, which was harder than it looked, but he got it done. Grabbing the oars he pulled them away from the sinking Victory. Away from her parents. Away from his life.

Once they were far enough away, Trunks sat next to Pan and put his arms around her, trying to warm her. She was crying and already soaked, not usually a good combination.

"I'm scared," she looked up at him, "and cold."

"Don't be scared, I'm here for you," He smiled as warmly as he could, "and as to your body heat, we can change that."

He pulled the other boat closer and grabbed his chest, because it was closer and smaller. Looking through it he found two shirts and two pairs of pants. He handed a set to her and then went to the other side of the boat. While he was taking off his shirt, Pan couldn't help but look, even if that was the last thing on her mind. She, in turn, changed into the dry clothes and threw her dress into the other boat. 

"Come on," Trunks motioned for her to come sit next to where he had sat down on the bottom of the boat, "Come lay with me, keep me warm."

She moved over to sit next to him, snuggling under his arm, and once more she had begun to cry. Who could blame her? She had just basically watched her parents die and now she was out in the middle of nowhere. What hop did she have?

"Shh," his voice soothed, "It'll be ok."

That was her hope now. And she was his, even if she didn't know it yet. 

Ok, yes it's short. I'm tired, I have school. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. Make sure to review and leave comments and stuff, it helps. Have a good one.


	4. The Island

Alright, here's the fourth installment. So far, Trunks and Pan have met, been on a ship that blew up and they are now at sea in a boat. Hmm sounds like… fun….

The Lives We Lead - Chapter 4 - The Island

Pan had stopped crying a little while ago. Trunks just continued to sit with his arms around her, starring out at the blank sea lit by the moonlight. He had watched as the last of the ship had gone down, he watched the few loose items float to the surface and float around. Then he stopped, for the first time he wondered what had set off the blast. 

Pan shifted in his arms, gently shaking her head. She had stopped crying but her eyes were puffy and heavy. Trunks hand was slowly caressing her shoulder to comfort her. She looked up at him and watched as the emotions fluttered through his eyes . She realized that he had basically lost his future and a father that cared but didn't express it. In that, she thought, they had something in common. At the thought of her father came the thought of her mother and the tears threatened once more. Trunks hand had stopped touching her shoulder. He was now starring and squinting at something in the distance.

"Look," he pointed, "Do you see that too?"

"See what," She sat up to get a better view. Her eyes widened in disbelief, "It's.. it's an island."

"That it is," Trunks said as he stood to get the oars.

" I guess life doesn't hate us that much after all," she smiled at him and leaned against his legs as he rowed them towards the island.

An hour had passed, Trunks could clearly see the island by now. He sighed as he looked again at to study the island. He had been hoping that they had come around the peninsula and into the strait of Criven [AN: my own creation], but looking again, he saw no other islands surrounding it. Which only meant that this was an island probably in the middle of nowhere. He let the oars hang at the side of the boat for a moment and put his head in his hands. He was suppose to be the strong man here, he had a woman to look after, but this was too much.

He thought about the events in the past few hours. First, he was sitting at a dinner playing his fathers part. A father who didn't, or had never , acknowledge him as his son, the only signs pointing to it were the facts that they shared a seductive smirk and that Vegeta had left his ship to him in his will. Second, he had jumped off a boat, the boat he had grown up on and come to know as home, that was on fire only to help save a girl that he had known but a day. The second event was that he had no idea where they were. Of course, this wasn't really an event but it still did not help. He was stuck with this girl in a boat with no food or water heading for an island.

The girl. Pan. He looked down at his feet to see her peaceful form sleeping against his legs. She was beautiful, he admitted that. She also had a aura about her. One that he found intriguing. But this was not about him and this girl. It might be later on. Right now it was about him getting this girl to the safety of the island. So, picking his oars up once more, he let his thoughts go and continued the journey to the island.

When they were about 30 yards from the island, Trunks saw the bottom of the shore. He decided it would be easier and faster if he pulled them in instead of rowing, plus his arms were beginning to hurt. He put the oars down and put his hand on Pans shoulder, shaking her gently. She didn't move. A smirk came across his features as he drew a handful of water and splashed it on her face. She jumped.

"That," she said wiping the water off her face, "Was uncalled for."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Trunks laughed.

She gave him a glare and looked up at the island. They were quite close now. She studied the island. Black spots, which she assumed to be trees, were all over, covering most if not all of the island. At one end there was an oddly shaped mountain type thing. She looked closer and saw a glimer, what she thought to be water coming off it. But her studies of the island were interrupted as a shirt blocked her view.

While Pan was staring at the island, Trunks had been taking off his shirt in order to get into the water. Now, she turned to look at him and one eyebrow raised. His chest was very, very muscular.

"What are you doing," she turned to him.

"Taking us to the island," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She turned around again to see the island and noticed how far they were.

"But -" she was cut short as she turned and fell strait on top of him, her feet caught, once again in the ropes, "uh.."

"You're very clumsy," he chuckled beneath her, his breath tickling her nose, "You should really work on that."

"Well you know," she started, feeling extremely out of place on top of him, "I wouldn't want to loose my grace."

He smirked and put his hands on her sides. She was shocked at first but then realized what he was doing. He gently pushed her up to stand on her feet. And then stood.

He put one foot in the water and she could see how cold the water was by the expression on his face. But he didn't bring his leg back out, instead he stood waist deep in it and began to pull the two boats in. 

Pan sat back on the seat and watched him. She saw him stumble and loose his balance once and had almost jumped out to grab him. But she had calmed herself.

"Be careful," she warned.

"Hey, I'm not as clumsy as you," he teased.

Suddenly, Trunks wasn't there. He had just.. disappeared. Pan shot to the side of the boat in time to see him come up frantically for air, grabbing the side of the boat and (by accident) Pan's outstretched arm. Which, in turn, brought her over the side of the boat and into the water. Not letting go of her hand, Trunks pulled her up to him. She grabbed his beck and he held his arm steadily around her waist as they both regained their composure.

"You had this planned," she sputtered out, "Didn't you?"

"We're sitting in freezing water and all you can think about is how this is my fault," he laughed, "I think you're the one who planned this."

"Yes, it was all so I could sit and freeze," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, here," Trunks moved her to the side of the boat, "Up you go."

With his help, she climbed into the boat. Then she sat, shivering and waiting for him. But he didn't come up, instead he just hung on the side, half out of the water.

"Are you ok," he asked her watching her body shiver, "Change into something dry."

"You shouldn't be in there," she ignored his comment, "You'll freeze."

"You'll freeze unless you put a different shirt on."

"Come out of the water, Trunks."

"Put a dry shirt on, Pan."

With that, he was back in the water, swimming now to the edge of the island. She rolled her eyes, men were so stubborn. Pulling another shirt out of his chest, she devised how she was going to change and make sure he wasn't looking all at the same time. She managed to change quickly and immediately felt better.

Trunks was now standing and walking to the island, maybe 10 or less yards to go. The sky was lit by the moon and the stars so there wasn't much light to walk by. But he made it, no more unlucky breaks. He pulled the two boats up to the shore and then went to the one with Pan in it. He held out his hand which she gently took.

"Didn't want you tripping again or anything," He teased once more.

"Just because I had an unlucky break with falling out of the boat, which you pulled me out of, might I add," she said sarcastically, "Does not mean I am that clumsy."

"Let's not forget the two episodes with the rope," he added.

She rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Now what?"

"Well, I'm hungry and tired," he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think there's much of a solution to either."

"There's bread in your chest," she had seen it when she was taking clothes out, "and we can sleep on the ground, it won't be that horribly bad you know."

Trunks moved over to the chests and brought them both out. He opened his and took two slices of bread, handing one to her and putting the other in his mouth. He then moved deeper into the chest and found a big jacket type thing and brought it out. Without warning, he moved and put it over her shoulders. She gave him a curious look.

"Ladies first," he smiled and went back to his chest, this time returning with just a shirt.

He laid the shirt down and made it as a pillow. Pan sat beside him, muching her slice of bread. When she had finished, she lay down next to him and looked up at the stars.

"At least it's a good view," Pan broke the silence.

"Yeah," Trunks smiled at her, his glance lingering extra moments, "We should sleep so we can explore and what not tomorrow."

"And you have officially been pronounced my pillow," she stated as she put her head on his shoulder, a move he didn't mind, "At least, until I find a more suitable selection."

Trunks laughed and made himself comfortable, well, as comfortable as he could get on a beach.. with a girl on his arm.. alone.. and soon drifted off to sleep.

Really long.. Oh well. Anyways, as usual, tell me what you guys think and all….please… The next chapter should be out in a few days or so. Have a good one.


	5. Morning of Day 1

Ha, well, I seem to have issues updating, if no one has noticed. Actually I just basically forget about these things until like, now. But anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy…

Quick recap - Trunks and Pan meet on a ship, ship blows up from unknown causes, they escape the blast on life boats, and have now fallen asleep on the beach of an island that they've found.

The Lives We Lead - Chapter 5 - Morning of Day 1

Trunks squeezed his eyes more closed, trying to block out the blinding sun above him. Moving his hand from his side, he tried to block the sunlight as his eyes fluttered open. Ever so slowly, as if afraid to burn his eyes, he peered out of half closed eyes and looked around, remembering the events of the night before. Then, for the first time, he felt the presence of another body on his chest. Pan had her head situated so on his chest that if there had been onlookers they would have formed a 'T' shape. 

He silently rolled his eyes and tried to figure out a way that he might move without waking her, which was obviously not very possibly. So, deciding that he had to do what had to be done, he nudged her shoulder gently. She didn't move. Rolling his eyes once more and letting out a sigh, he nudged harder. This time her eyes shot open and she was standing in moments. He started to laugh at her reaction, when she realized what had happened, she just gave him a death glare and sat back down.

"You need a new way of waking people up," she rubbed her eyes more awake.

"But this way is so much more fun, and the reaction are so much more amusing," he sat up next to her. 

Her eyes scanned the island, something Trunks' own eyes had done before waking her. She saw what they had noted last night, a mountain and a lot of trees. The two boats they had used lay side by side next to where they had slept. Everything looked as though it had last night, except now it was daylight. But then she cocked her head and stared at an object on the beach in front of them. Raising one eyebrow, she got up and walked over to it. It was a board, a piece of the ship they had been on the night before. 

Trunks had followed her to the edge of the water, noticing the same piece of wood laying on the beach. He looked up and scanned the rest of the beach, noting the various other items that had been washed up. He started walking out into the water more, noticing a small thing bobbing in the water.

"Look there," He pointed out into the water, "It looks like one of our chests."

"Possibly," Pan followed his pointing finger, "But there'd be no sense in --"

She was cut off by the sound of splashing water, Trunks was wading out to get the chest. She rolled her eyes for the second or third time this morning. She had been about to say not to do the exact thing that he had just done, jump out into the middle of the water to get a chest that was probably only full of clothes anyways. 

"What, exactly, are you doing," she yelled out to him.

"Getting my chest, what's it look like," He yelled over his shoulder.

"It looks to me like you're being dumb, can't you just wait until the tide brings it in?"

At this Trunks stopped. A sheepish grin spread across his face. He hadn't thought of that one. But after the embarrassment had warn off, he shrugged his shoulders and yelled back to her:

"Already this far out, no sense in turning back!"

At this comment Pan smiled and put her face in her hands. This is who she's stuck with for who knows how long. Great. She sighed and looked up to see Trunks, swimming now, out to the chest. Soon, he was attempting to swim in with one arm on the chest and one arm pushing the water to get him closer to shore. This was a very humorous site. I mean, come on, imagine a man, with purple hair nonetheless, swimming in an ocean pulling a chest behind him. Finally, he found his footing and started to walk back to where Pan had been patiently waiting for him to return. He dropped the chest and fell to the ground, arms sprawled at his side, one leg up the other down. 

"That was harder than it looked," he said after he took a deep breath.

"I'm sure it was," she laughed and opened the chest, only to have water pour out of it, "so, wait, if it's full of water… how was it floating?"

"It's hollow besides the stuff in it," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well this isn't going to do us much good," She was slowly taking out the wet clothing and dropping it on the ground besides the chest. Then she came across something she hadn't expected, "What's this for?"

Trunks looked up to see her looking over a small dagger. His dagger that had been given to him by his mother when he was fifteen (coming of age type thing). Deciding she probably wouldn't understand what it was, he just plainly explained it was for self defense and she didn't question further. 

Then an idea struck him. They had no clue as to what was on the island. He looked up at the sky and saw no clouds, but from being a sailor he knew how fast weather came in over the water. They should probably find shelter and if nothing else, exploring would give them something to do.

"How about exploring?"

"What," she was still searching desperately through his chest when he had interrupted her.

"Well, we're going to basically be living here until we get found or otherwise find means of escape," he shrugged his shoulders, "Why not learn a little about the island that we have to call home?"

Although she mentally did not like the idea of calling an island in the middle of nowhere with no sign of people home, she agreed that they should probably figure out what was where and what not.

"Good plan," she started putting all the clothes back in the chest, then stood, "Where to first?"

" I say the mountain."

She nodded and they started walking, along the beach, towards the small hill that they were calling a mountain. As they walked, Pan picked up small shells that she thought were interesting or otherwise caught her eye. Also, along the way was more debris from the sunken ship. When they came upon a bunch of kelp, not knowing what it was, Pan knelt beside it and poked it with a stick from nearby. 

"What is this," she asked, continually poking it and starring at it oddly.

"It's kelp," when all he got was a quizzically look he sighed, "seaweed?"

"Oh! Ok, makes sense," she stood and walked on, not looking down she suddenly tripped on another bunch of kelp. But she didn't hit the ground, instead she felt two oddly familiar arms around her waist.

"You just aren't allowed to walk," he laughed, setting her upright once more.

"You know what… just… be quiet," she acted mad and turned her back to him.

"Suit yourself, be mad, it was just a comment, or does that trip you off too," he laughed at his own joke, but soon stopped when he felt her slap his shoulder, "what was that for!?"

"What do you think it was for? Making fun of me," she shook her head, "tisk tisk."

"Well you didn't have to hit me."

"Like it hurt, big baby."

He just stuck his tongue out and continued the walk to the mountain, which she soon followed behind him. 

Ok, so that was kinda sorta long, which halfway makes up for me not updating for awhile. But since there aren't many people reading this I guess, it doesn't really matter when I update! Oh well, I'll update again next week or something. Have a good one people.


End file.
